


Not Tonight

by JackyM



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: <333, Carlos is Autistic, Cecil is a Good Husband, M/M, No Sex, cecilos - Freeform, they are both wonderful good soft husbands that love and respect each other ;w;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyM/pseuds/JackyM
Summary: Sometimes, Carlos doesn't feel like it. And that's okay.





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> AHH so a couple things going on here! First I noticed I don't tend to write Cecil and Carlos saying things in shorter sentences, so I thought this would be a good medium to get that across through! And also, I head-canon Carlos as autistic and sometimes due to overstimulation or just being a little more sensitive towards touch in certain contexts, doesn't feel like doing anything sexual sometimes, which is more than okay!
> 
> I should note that Cecil and Carlos ARE sexually active in canon and that is more than true here; I mostly just wanted to write about how good these two are for each other and how they respect each others' boundaries a ton.
> 
> My Tumblr is hushpupper! =v=

Neither Cecil nor Carlos sure how they got to this point, but at this point they were, holding each other, hands locked together and bodies pressed up against each other, kissing each other wherever they could. It had started out with Cecil giving Carlos a kiss goodnight, one of those gentle ones on the forehead, and then Carlos pulling Cecil in for another and Cecil giggling and giving in. After a few moments of pressing their lips together, Carlos adjusted his position under his husband so he could extend his kisses down to Cecil’s neck. He liked kissing him there. It was romantic, in a suave and waxing heroic way. But it also felt interesting, and it felt nice, feeling his husband’s deep baritone voice resonate within his neck with every noise he made, feeling the inflections and pitch of a voice Carlos had long fallen in love with. 

As always, this made his husband giggle like a flustered kid on a first date. When he felt Carlos kissing his neck and occasionally resting his lips against it, Cecil gave a few excited and ardent kisses on Carlos’ jaw. Carlos hummed in response and resting his face against Cecil as he felt his husband kiss his jaw and his cheeks and his eyelids. It was a ritual of sorts; a source of familiarity for the both of them that maybe made lying on top of each other and kissing all the more wonderful. Cecil wanted to give gentle ministrations to the parts of Carlos’ face that he hadn’t kissed yet, and Carlos loved feeling himself melt under the sheer joy of how tremendous being kissed by someone he loved so much felt. 

Cecil and Carlos pulled apart for a few moments, resting their foreheads against one another and breathing, heavily. Then Cecil repositioned himself, so he was more comfortably lying on top of Carlos, the covers now well pushed away. Cecil gently let go of Carlos’ hands, and Carlos pulled Cecil’s glasses off and put them next to his on the nightstand. They just looked at each other for a few seconds after that. Cecil taking in his husband’s curious and excited brown eyes, his soft features, his hair, lush and whimsical. Carlos looked at Cecil, taking in his honest umber eyes and holding his face in his hands, gently squeezing his cheeks. Then they brought their foreheads back together, and just stayed that way for a few moments, one man feeling the presence of another and letting that be what things were, for the moment. Slowly, Cecil moved his hands up his husband’s pajama shirt, maneuvering under the fleece dinosaur pajamas and feeling Carlos’ ample bodily curves and gently rubbing circles on Carlos’ belly and chest, feeling the warmth of his beautiful dark skin and hair covering almost all of his body and overall solidity of his existence. He didn’t do much else; he just liked the feeling of it. Cecil felt Carlos’ hands on his body as well, gently running down the small of his back and held onto his love handles; not gripping them, just holding them, gently, the way bodies deserve to be held. 

Carlos’ grip started to loosen when he felt a large degree of comfort underneath the weight of his husband, and Carlos found himself humming again. Half intentionally, Carlos’ hands slid to his husband’s butt and took hold of that area as well with a little more firmness. Cecil blushed, ruby red, and leaned forward to kiss his husband. Carlos kissed him back, and Cecil pulled his hands out from underneath Carlos’ shirt and wrapped them around Carlos’ shoulders, and they kissed each other on the lips this time, pressing their lips together and exchanging an emotion so mysterious and easy to understand at the same time. 

“You’re cute,” said Carlos as they pulled away a few moments later, “really cute.”

“You’re cute too,” Cecil replied, nuzzling Carlos, “absolutely really cute.”

  
They pressed their noses together.  Carlos’ hand was still on his husband’s butt, and  Cecil was still blushing. Carlos felt his heart beating a little faster than normal, and looked at his blushing husband for a few moments.

  
“Hey, um, if, if, y’know, scientifically speaking, you wanted—“

  
“ _Oh_ ,” said Cecil, “oh, _well_. I mean. If you want to. Doing _science_ is uh...very...work- intensive...and _hard_...”

  
“Very _hard_ ,” said Carlos, “very, _very hard_. Especially when it is _very detailed science_ that involved _lots_ of spontaneous reactions that feel like explosions and warm powerful rivers but are in fact just a result of moving chemicals.”

  
“Yes... _yes_ , _absolutely_ ,” Cecil replied, moving his hands slowly down Carlos’ legs and resting them at the hem of his pajama bottoms, “it sounds like the absolute _hardest kind of science_ there is. I don’t think anything gets more _scientifi_ c than... _solid, rock-hard, very hot science_.”

  
“T-that’s very true,” said Carlos, letting out a breathy laugh, “you know so much about science, poot.”

  
“Because I am married to the best scientist in the world, bunny.”

  
“ _Stooooooop_ ,” mumbled Carlos, his face reddened, “Ceeeeeeeeeciiiiiiilllllll.”

  
Cecil pulled Carlos’ pajama bottoms down, sliding them down his hips and trying his bed to hold back nonsensical noises of wonder and love just seeing Carlos without any clothes on. There was something to be said about the intimacy of all of it, and the beauty of loving and trusting someone this much. Cecil couldn’t really help gasping slightly and pausing for a moment so he could kiss Carlos’ stomach and the lower part of his chest. He felt his heartbeat quicken and his face flush and let the tips of his fingers dance around his husband’s undergarments’ hem, occasionally working their way underneath the soft fabric.

Cecil had almost moved his fingers further underneath the fabric when he heard Carlos making a low, inarticulate sound, and felt Carlos’ hands pull away from their favorite resting place with an unusual amount of speed.

  
Cecil stopped what he was doing, immediately.

  
“Bunny?”

  
“Sorry,” said Carlos, bringing his hands up to his face, “sorry, I. Sorry. I thought I did but I don’t think I feel like it. Not right now.”

  
“You don’t need to apologize,” said Cecil, pulling Carlos’ pajama bottoms back up, “it’s okay hon. Really.”

  
“Mmmmm,” Carlos managed. He wasn’t looking at Cecil, and instead looking off to the other side of the bed and the pushed aside blankets.

  
“I can roll off of you,” said Cecil, “if you want me too, I mean. I don’t mind.”

  
“It feels nice, actually. It feels very comforting. But if you want to you can.”

  
“I don’t have a preference.”

  
“You’re. You’re a good husband,” said Carlos, looking at Cecil with a contrite expression, “like. Really good.”

  
“So are you. Maybe the best husband a man could ask for. Is kissing okay?”

  
“Yeah,” said Carlos, his expression becoming calmer, happier, “kissing is okay.”

  
Cecil gently kissed Carlos’ forehead, and then on the mouth. Carlos kissed him back, with the same amount of tenderness, and then pulled away so he could more snugly fit himself under Cecil. Carlos let Cecil make himself more comfortable, and then rested his head on Cecil’s shoulder, pillowing one of his cheeks there. 

Carlos started humming again; nothing in particular. He felt content under the weight of his husband; the way it provided a source of comforting pressure that reminded him that he was safe and secure.

  
The two of them, both long calmed down, with heavy eyelids and slowed down heartbeats, in about half an hour fell asleep, Cecil asleep on top of Carlos with his left leg hanging off the bed and already beginning to loudly snore like a freight train, and Carlos curled up in a ball under the sweetest, most understanding and wonderful weighted blanket and also husband in the world. 


End file.
